<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[A4A] It's okay, you still deserve love. by mabonsilvertongue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005787">[A4A] It's okay, you still deserve love.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabonsilvertongue/pseuds/mabonsilvertongue'>mabonsilvertongue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom, Script Offer - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A4A, Aftercare, Caring, Chronic Illness, Comfort, Cute, Emotional Support, Fingering, GFE, Gen, Kisses, Silly, bfe, customisable, flexible script, handjob, intimate, romantic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:29:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabonsilvertongue/pseuds/mabonsilvertongue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>[ ] = action or sound fx suggestions<br/>( ) = line direction suggestions<br/>{ } = brief breakdown of the kind of improv to fill this space with</p><p>Don't forget to leave some breathing room between lines! Even when not noted with a pause! This is a dialogue, not a monologue.</p><p>Also! This is obviously gender flexible! So feel free to fill it with whatever orientation of pairing you feel like, or, keep it vague! And also, please feel free to take creative liberties with this if you DO decide to fill this. Put it in your own voice, your own words, I would love to see someone put their own fingerprints on this while filling it. Just be sure to credit me still! Or I will, in fact, shit in your bed.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[A4A] It's okay, you still deserve love.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[ ] = action or sound fx suggestions<br/>( ) = line direction suggestions<br/>{ } = brief breakdown of the kind of improv to fill this space with</p><p>Don't forget to leave some breathing room between lines! Even when not noted with a pause! This is a dialogue, not a monologue.</p><p>Also! This is obviously gender flexible! So feel free to fill it with whatever orientation of pairing you feel like, or, keep it vague! And also, please feel free to take creative liberties with this if you DO decide to fill this. Put it in your own voice, your own words, I would love to see someone put their own fingerprints on this while filling it. Just be sure to credit me still! Or I will, in fact, shit in your bed.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Okay… and… voila!</p><p>[pause]</p><p>Well to toot my own horn for a second, this is romance, but on a less big headed note, I uh…</p><p>Okay so I know you had to take a rain check on your plans tonight, I know this flare up is taking it out of you.</p><p>But, I figured, “hey, if they can’t go out to enjoy themselves, I’ll bring the enjoyment home to them.”</p><p>[pause]</p><p>Uh huh, candles and everything. And! I cooked your favourite.</p><p>[pause]</p><p>No, baby… this isn’t pity. It’s okay, c’mere.</p><p>Shhh…</p><p>I know how hard it is for you, and I know you try with everything in you...</p><p>I know you were looking forward to tonight, and I saw the wind get taken out of your sails when you woke up this morning and your little health goblins decided, “hey, let’s just ruin everything!”</p><p>So, this is me just… wanting to make you feel okay, to let you know you don’t need wind in your sails to still be treated to a good time…</p><p>And I know I had plans myself tonight… but those plans can wait.</p><p>[pause]</p><p>No, I’m serious. Honestly this was a nice excuse to get out of going out in the first place [chuckle].</p><p>Anyway… you deserve this. The world might be a scary place for you when you’re in a bad spell like this, but we don’t need the world, not for tonight.</p><p>So long as I can put a smile on your face, then that will mean the world to me for now.</p><p>[chuckle] Mhmmm, just like that smile right there.</p><p>[clear throat]</p><p>(Be as coy as you can here) So uh, now I made you smile I should just throw the food away huh?</p><p>(Try to act as if you’re surprised with this bit, while still sounding playful) No? I… shouldn’t throw away the wonderful, delicious meal I cooked especially for you?</p><p>Well jeez, I mean… if you insist.</p><p>[pause]</p><p>[chuckle] Uh huh, I’m a little shit. I love you too.</p><p>[kiss]</p><p>Now then, let’s get cosy on the couch.</p><p>[pause]</p><p>Mhm, I know, this wonderful candle lit dinner table is very pretty, I know. But I’m not gonna make you sit on a dining chair when you’re already struggling today, babe.</p><p>Now come on, let me walk with you.</p><p>(Make this bit quiet and intimate, barely above a whisper) You know you can lean on me, both literally and figuratively.</p><p>[kiss]</p><p>Mmkay, come on.</p><p>[pause to denote moving to the couch, add some sfx if you like]</p><p>Mhm, yep, dinner was already in here, the whole candlelit table setting was quite literally for looks and looks alone.</p><p>[pause]</p><p>Yes, I know I’m silly [chuckle].</p><p>[pause]</p><p>Hmm? You’re not hungry?</p><p>Just wanna cuddle up together?</p><p>That’s fine baby, whatever is easiest for you right now.</p><p>[pause]</p><p>By the way, I really need you to know just how good you look today…</p><p>Yes, really!</p><p>I know you may not feel too great but you’re just as beautiful today as you always are, and you deserve to hear it!</p><p>[kiss]</p><p>Mhm, I’m a sap, what are you gonna do about it?</p><p>[pause]</p><p>Nothing? And why’s that… don’t tell me my love likes it when I tell them how beautiful [kiss], and wonderful [kiss], and sexy they are [kiss and chuckle].</p><p>I really meant what I said by the way… I want you to know you can lean on me. But I know it can be hard to ask for that sometimes so… it’s okay if you try to keep a stiff upper lip and get through things on your own, obviously, you don’t need me to tell you that, just…</p><p>[sigh] I’m rambling.</p><p>Mhm, I know, I’m very good at it [chuckle].</p><p>I just want you to know I’ll be here to catch you, if you ever need catching.</p><p>[pause]</p><p>[chuckle] I know, I know, I’m overachieving, being a pillar of emotional support and being super good at making you cum.</p><p>Nuh uh, they aren’t mutually exclusive [chuckle].</p><p>[pause]</p><p>What?</p><p>[pause]</p><p>Prove it…?</p><p>(I’d drop down to a whisper from here on, for the intimacy factor, but you can go with whatever tone you want!)</p><p>I’m afraid you’re going to have to be a bit more direct…</p><p>Tell me…</p><p>Tell me that you want me to make you cum…</p><p>{THIS is where you improv some wonderful fingering, or a handjob, with lots of whispered affirmations and sweet talk mixed in with maybe a little bit of gentle domination, if that’s your speed. Or just go with whatever tone and content feels natural! Just get the listener off, let them know that they are still desirable, and that they still deserve to feel the highs of sexual intimacy even with their health being in a lull.</p><p>I’d recommend maybe 3-7 minutes for this freestyle handsy session.}</p><p>(this is for after you’ve made the listener cum) I’m so proud of you…</p><p>It’s okay, ride it out… catch your breath… it’s okay…</p><p>{Feel free to improv some assorted aftercare here, make sure it’s in line with the sweet tone of everything else though, pretty please?}</p><p>Hmm? Say again?</p><p>[pause]</p><p>…Now you’re hungry, huh?</p><p>You’re so fucking adorable… </p><p>Stay cuddled up, I’ll go pop dinner in the microwave [chuckle].</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>